


Let Me Show You

by 15Razora_thegirlwonder007



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending, F/M, Modern day AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Razora_thegirlwonder007/pseuds/15Razora_thegirlwonder007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko modern day kiss fic. Also from 2012, and wow i wrote alot of kiss fics back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

"Gaaah!" Zuko turned to see a very annoyed Toph storming towards him. He raised his eyebrow at the small tomboy, noting that she was leaving large hole in the ground everytime her foot came down.

"Woah, who spit in your soup?"

"Oh shut your trap sparky!"

...

"I walked in on Aang and Kat. Again!"

"And your annoyed because?"

"'Cause they don't have spend every friggin second locking their mouths and slipping eachother some tongue! Seriously, I can't even walk into my living room without wondering if the lovey-dovey duo decided to get mushy on the couch!!"

Toph ranted angrily and Zuko listened patiently, something he only did for Toph. Something about her just set his mind at ease. In fact he had begun to think of her as the little earth bender. 'MY little earth bender' he smiled at the thought.

"And I just don't get what is so great about smushing your mouth on some one else's!"

"You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"NO! I've never had a boyfriend either. Don't need one"

"Hard to believe. Your pretty cute and petite. Alot of guys like that." She just glared at him. 

"Right. Your the greatest earth bender in the world and you don't need a man to feel good."

"Relationships are stupid anyways. They never last." She kicked some pebbles across the yard. An idea suddenly popped into Zuko's head. It would probably end with Toph earth bending him, but it was just too tempting. He slid closer to her, and gathered up his courage.

"I could show you, if you like."

"... Show me whaAAAH!"

Zuko quickly reached under her arms and pulled her into his lap, all in one smooth motion. Before she could protest/beat the shit out of him, he cupped a hand around her round face and planted a firm kiss on her pale pink lips.

Toph's face went from annoyed to shocked to flushed. A warm,pink, blush spread quickly across her face and she stopped trying to push away. Her eyes were full of emotion, even though she was blind. Slowly, Zuko felt her tension fade away, as she sighed and just accepted the fact that he was kissing her.

Gently, He broke the kiss, nuzzling her flushed cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned against him snuggling into his chest. They just sat there for a while, neither wanting to move.

"Still think kissing is gross?"

"If this was a real kiss, then I don't wanna know what Aang and Kat were doing."

He let out a soft laugh. He didn't know what it was but just being around Toph made him smile.

"Not bad for a first kiss. . . I guess that makes you my first boyfriend huh?"

"I guess it does." Zuko smiled at her. Toph really did have the prettiest eyes. And her face as cute and round, making her eyes look even bigger.

"One question. Why'd you sit me in your lap?"

"No offense Toph, but you don't even come up to my shoulder. I needed to be able to reach you."

"..."

"Plus it's more fun."

"Oh haha sparkles." She punched him playfully. The stayed that way for awhile, Toph cuddled in Zuko's lap whale he hugged her close. eventually, they fell asleep


End file.
